


Slither

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Awesome Witch Rowena MacLeod, Constriction, Dubious Consent, F/M, Helpless Sam Winchester, Kinky Sam Winchester, Other, Protective Rowena MacLeod, Restraints, Sam Has Sexual Fantasies Too, snake sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam shares many things with Rowena, including his fantasies.Rowena is very resourceful and gives Sam exactly what he wants.





	Slither

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if Sam getting caught and fucked by Rowena transformed into a giant snake is not your thing then please don’t read any further.
> 
> If you do read on, this is a carefully constructed fantasy Sam planned with Rowena, and she gives him exactly what he wants and needs, and then takes good care of him after.

The hollow looks like a _Kinkade_ painting; the dappled light has an almost ethereal quality to it that makes Sam think taking another step, crossing that circular boundary, will be breaking something pure and magical.

But he does it anyway, because this is where they are.

Rowena hesitates, and then her hand closes around his wrist. “Samuel. Are you still completely sure about this?”

He looks down at her, sees only concern in her eyes, and gently cups her face.

“Yeah,” he manages, though he’s surprised he’s able to speak; his throat feels dry, swallowing’s hard, and he’s shaking as he eases out of her hold. “I’ll be okay.”

Rowena nods, then backs away, heading towards where they parked the car.

Sam ventures into the centre of the tree ring, hears the buzz of insects, the persistent chirping of a bird somewhere close, feels the wind light through his hair.

This…. This is crazy, he shouldn’t be doing this, what the hell was he thinking?

And then it all stops. The silence is sudden, immediate, and even though Sam strains, he can’t hear a single sound. It feels like even the entire forest is holding its breath, as the wind has dropped to nothing as well, and that’s when Sam knows he’s not alone.

He hears it first, a sound like something rasping through the leaf litter, across tree roots and dirt, and turns slowly, trying to track the subtle noise.

But his eyes can’t pick out any movement; it’s as if whatever’s coming (he knows what’s coming) has gone still and quiet, watching him as he searches for it.

And then he catches the merest hint of shadow shifting through shadow, and perhaps it’s tired of the game because it’s not hiding any more.

It’s huge.

Sam backs up, heart pounding like a hammer against his ribs, until his heel catches something, and he goes down, fuck, no, and even as he hits the ground hard enough to wind himself, he knows it’d make no difference in the long run.

There’s no outrunning the giant snake slithering its way across the hollow towards him.

There’s no point to even try.

++

It doesn’t take long to engulf him, even when he struggles, pushing at the coils until it wraps around his upper body as well, and squeezes tight enough to making breathing hard.

When he falls still, it stops constricting, as if satisfied, somehow, and then it raises its head to look at him.

There’s something cold, calculating in its eyes, and Sam knows then he’s completely at its mercy.

A forked tongue flickers out of that huge blunt head, too close for his liking, and he tries to turn away with a groan.

There’s a minuscule tightening around his body, stopping just shy of crushing him, and he immediately freezes.

The snake weaves its head and upper body away, and Sam would sigh in relief if he could, but air’s not exactly easy to come by with a forty foot snake wrapped around him.

So all he can do is try to work out what it’s going to do next.

He gets his answer.

The snake’s using mostly it’s upper body to hold him in its coils, tight thick loops of muscle rendering him helpless. But the lower and upper thirds of its length appear dexterous, and Sam feels its tail slip up inside his trouser leg.

The coils loosen enough to make room, and he groans at the dry warmth rubbing against his skin. Then the tail whips away, and Sam hears the rip as it splits his jeans _and_ his underwear straight up the back.

His body overtakes his brain, then, and he starts struggling again, because what the fuck, but the snake seems to know it has him, now, that he can fight as much as he wants or can and it won’t help him at all.

The other leg of his pants suffers the same fate, and then they’re falling away, and Sam’s completely naked from the waist down.

The snake’s coils settle more snug around him, and it means those scales rubbing somewhere nothing that’s not human should be touching him.

But it’s not done with him yet.

He makes the mistake of trying to pull his arms free when the snake slackens the coils around his upper body, and it nips his shoulder, right through his clothes, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make the warning clear.

Sam curses, but holds still, and then the tail slips down the back of his jacket, and shirt, tugs hard, making him choke a little as the collar yanks against his neck, before a telltale rip tells him he’s about to be completely naked.

And then he is.

Satisfied, the snake drops to the ground, bearing him with it, until he’s cushioned in its coils, heels barely touching the forest floor.

Nothing happens for a couple of minutes, and Sam actually thinks the snake’s gone to sleep, when there's a sudden ripple of muscle and he feels something solid, blunt, poking at his hole.

_Fuck, fuck, no-_

He starts to struggle again, but the snake just coils tighter, not messing around this time, until it’s like a concrete slab being pressed onto his chest.

Then whatever it is, it’s inside him, and he’s being stretched wide around it, and the pain is what steals away what’s left of his ability to breathe.

It’s...it’s fucking him.

His body seems to shut down on him, like his brain’s gone off line, and so at least the snake loosens its hold enough to let air into his lungs; the pain searing through him, though, that’s the problem, but then his body seems to work out that if he doesn’t inhale, he’ll die, and so he does, sucks in a gulping lungful of air, and uses it to scream.

The snake doesn’t seem to care. It’s humping into him, and then the motion seems to cease, like it’s got to where it wants to be.

Sam swears he can feel it swelling up in there, and it’s going to tear him, but then he can feel something else.

Fluid, dripping tacky out of him, coating his legs, before there’s one final bulge inside and it’s like he’s dammed up. 

And all his body knows is that something’s filling him, something pressing right against his prostate, while something else is rubbing against his dick, and he is not coming like this, he’s not…

But it’s like he doesn’t have a say, and then the snake tightens up around him one last time, and that’s it and he’s gone.

++

He wakes up lying still and bare on the ground, a little shivery, more than a little sore, but alive.

The snake isn’t there, at least Sam thinks it’s not there, because nothing is touching him, and the forest seems back to normal, as if nothing happened.

But he knows something did happen, because he can still feel the tackiness around his ass, down his thighs, and he feels used.

A figure appears over him, then, a human figure, and he blinks up at Rowena.

“Samuel,” she says, and then she’s dropping a rucksack with his spare clothes next to him, and crouching down to pull him carefully onto her lap. “Are you alright?”

His body’s too shaky for even basic coordination, but he still manages to reach up to stroke her cheek.

“Oh, you daft wee thing,” Rowena chides him, gently. “I knew it would be too much.”

Yeah, it was, but he’s not sorry, because even though he aches, even though he feels like he’s floating somewhere, even though he knows he’ll feel guilty later for asking for what he wanted, right now…

“Thanks,” he manages.

Rowena’s touch isn’t like before when she carefully wipes him down, uttering magic to heal where she’s chafed too much or squeezed too tight, and there was even a bite, which Sam can’t believe he didn’t feel at the time, a proper set of curved wounds that make him hiss as her magic seals them up.

Her skin doesn’t feel like it did when she was wrapped around him, holding him helpless in her grip.

She dresses him, because his body is still kitten weak, but she’s strong, and he has no fear leaning on her as she helps him back to their car.

He lies calmly in the back seat as she gets them back on to the road, heading for home.

By the time they’re nearly there, he’ll be okay enough to drive, and he’ll take over again, and when they walk back into the bunker, they’ll be able to tell Dean it was a successful hunt. 

Sam doubts he’ll believe them; he probably thinks they just made up the job to get a chance to go fuck somewhere, and he’s not wrong.

But the rest of it…. Dean has his fantasies, and Sam his own, and this is not one he’s ever planning to share.

Except with the witch who somehow manages to make them all come true.


End file.
